five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy
Were you looking for Cindy's counterparts, Candy or Old Candy? Main= Cindy is one of the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. She is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Candy's, along with Candy, Chester, and The Penguin. She is a backup singer in the band. Appearance Cindy is a violet animatronic cat with brown eyes, tall standing eyelashes, three black whisker spots on each side of her snout, pink cheeks, a pink bowtie, black eye brows, a black round nose, pointy ears, and lavender eyelids. Like other toy animatronics, she has white glowing pupils. Like Candy, she has blocky teeth on her lower jaw. She also has two sets of of fang teeth on her top jaw. Locations She begins in the Main Stage with Candy, and can move away at any time. She will then move to the Main Party Room, then the Main Hall 1, then the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2, and finally by the right doorway of The Office in the Entrance Hall. Behavior She will appear at the right doorway only. She must be blocked by closing the door, otherwise she will kill the player. Trivia *Some people get mixed up with both Candy and Cindy. To differentiate, Cindy's skin is violet while Candy's skin is lavender. Cindy also has a more feminine body shape, a bowtie, and eyelashes as opposed to Candy's round body, tie, and lack of eyelashes. *Emil Macko didn't want to put Cindy's bow on her head because as said by Emil Macko, "She's not Minnie." *One of Cindy's frame of her jumpscare makes the same pose to the one she uses in her promotional teaser. *Most people thought that Kitty Fazcat was a copied version of Cindy. However, this is proven wrong. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= Teaser Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|A teaser with Cindy with the caption, "We play in the dark" Five nights at candy s cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d903ie9.png|Cindy with Toy Candy in the Five Nights at Candy's trailer Tumblr tumblr_nfjx08I71n1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqm7oTqib1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqn7yW6zC1tlqf51o1_1280-1.png|Cindy's new bow update tumblr_nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1_1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png Menu Cindy title 1.png|Cindy in the title screen. Cindy title 2.png|Cindy twitching in the title screen. Cindy title 3.png|Cindy twitching in the title screen. Cindy.png|Cindy from the Extra menu. Gameplay Five nights at candy s official cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d91urkj.png|Cindy with Candy in the Main Stage. Cindy cam 1.png|Cindy alone in the Main Stage. Cindy main party room 1.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room. Cindy main party room dark.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room, in the dark. Cindy main party room 2.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room after the Penguin has left. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91urzi.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 1. Cindy cam 2 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 1, in the dark. Cindy cam 5.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3. Cindy cam 5 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3, in the dark. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91uur0.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 2. Cindy cam 3 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 2, in the dark. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91uu7t.png|Cindy in the Entrance Hall. Shiny eyes right door.gif|Cindy in the right door. Cindy jumpscare.gif|Cindy's jumpscare. Cutscene Candy cindy cutscene.png|Candy and Cindy in the Night 4 cutscene. Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png|Candy and Cindy staring at the player with strange eyes in their regular eyes. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:New & Shiny Category:Cutscene Characters